Talk:Bloody Nussknacker
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: ''' '''XBOX * 77,922 - 81,222 HP and * 75,037 - 83,215 HP and * 79,675 - 82,672 HP at BR 102 and * 80,195 - 83,489 HP and * 74,682 - 83,481 HP and * 57,069 - 85,368 HP and * 47,947 - 88,730 HP at BR 103 on XBOX - Ferret37 20:04, 15 March 2009 (UTC) * 80,304 HP at BR 80 on XBOX - Merthos 19:10, 21 May 2009 (UTC) * 103,175 HP at BR 118 -WolfofShadows 17:27, February 29, 2012 (UTC) PC Hard * 78,654 HP at BR 45 Romangelo 20:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) * 78 654/80 227/81 832/83 468 @ BR1, * 92 156 @ BR80, * 101 747 @ BR85, * 111 269/113 505 @ BR90+ Zephyr 02:26, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Dwarven Core You do not need dwarven core in your inventory to get this to spawn. I got my first dwarven core from Bloody Nussnacker. Seattlebrian 11:45, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Need Greentop ? It was written that you need to kill Greentop first in order to appear. On PC at least, that wasnt true :I don't think it's true on the XBOX either, but i didn't test it so i can't confirm. It's likely another case of Birdwing where the backup rare spawns after the one-time rare is killed and people assume it's a requirement. Drake178 09:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) no need for Greentop on XBox360 There is no need to get Greentop before the Bloody Nussknacker. I just tested it. I tried 30+ times to spawn bloody nussknacker. I didnt killed greentop when i saw him (perserving my BR) as i thougt i dont need to. FInaly, i was so anoyed and killed him. After two reenterings, FINALY god damm bloody nussknacker was there. I sugest you write in main page that killing greentop first dramaticly increases chance to get him in the map afterwards. This monster is very very rare I'm re-enter the dungeon more than 50 times to see him. Romangelo 00:22, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Items Is Auld Grandsword really dropped at the rate of 15%? Last night, almost 10times I killed it but nothing hav' been achieved/BR 79 XBOX br 83 i'm doing the save and reload trick specifically going after the dwarven core and i fought this darn thing about 30+ and i received auld grandsword 3 times but the sucker absolutely refuses to let me capture him. he wont even tease me and let me capture him and not give me the dwarven core. i realy wish the game programmers would go back to programing las vegas slot machines instead of a video game because at this point my odds of getting the dwarven core are equal to getting a royal flush on a fully loaded 5.00$ machine. 14:41, February 10, 2011 (UTC) If you want a dwarven core try getting it from rares that are 100% capture rate and drop it, like Jurupari(also in the 6th path) or Gustav and Bloodhorn in the 7th path. They are also one time rares so save before fighting.--Jay222 15:08, February 10, 2011 (UTC) you know what? i'm going to do just that. it's sad i actually didnt think about that lol. 15:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I myself just achieved the dwarven core from him, I had a 187 chain using the respawn trick If saving and loading on the 360. It took Me 52 times total before getting it. I also had the auld grandsword dropped 29 times. I also have the DLC, which beyond changing weapon stats, I believe changed the drop rate of items, on my last run of trying to get the dwarven core it took me over 500 times, but only gave me the auld grandsword a few times. So the jist, I say the DLC seems to improve drop rates as well. Zeion97, unable to log in on Mobil. Xbox Version Today, on my first run through the sixth path (ever), I had BOTH Greentop AND Bloody Nussknacker spawn in my instance. So, on the xbox version at least, it is possible for BOTH to spawn and killing Greentop is NOT a prerequisite for Nussknacker to spawn. This was at BR 107. Also, so far I've killed the Nussknacker twice and received the Auld Greatsword both times. :Killing Greentop was never a prerequisite... It just helps with the spawn rate as it removes the one-time rare from the possible spawn sequence. And having 2 rares at a time isn't exactly a rare instance. I've seen it happen a few times in the Ivory Peaks, though I don't what causes it. Zephyr 20:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC)